1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods for generating mask data, masks, recording media, and methods for manufacturing semiconductor devices, and more particularly to methods for generating mask data, masks, recording media, and methods for manufacturing semiconductor devices, which are used for manufacturing semiconductor devices having an interlayer dielectric layer in which the dielectric layer is well embedded between wiring layers even when the gap between the wiring layers is particularly narrow.
2. Background Technology and Problems to be Solved by the Invention
In semiconductor devices such as LSIs, the width of wiring layers has become small and the gap between the wiring layers has also become narrow due to further device miniaturization, higher densification, greater number of multiple layers. For example, in the 0.13 μm generation design rule, the minimum line width of a metal wiring layer is 0.2 μm, and the minimum gap is 0.22 μm. When silicon oxide is embedded by a CVD method in such a narrow gap between the wiring layers, voids may be generated in the embedded silicon oxide layer because the gap between the wiring layers is too narrow, resulting in an embedding failure.
Coated silicon oxide called SOG (Spin On Glass) is provided by spin-coating a wafer with a dielectric film material dissolved in an organic solvent, and then hardening the layer by a heat treatment. Such a SOG layer is excellent in its embedding property due to its high flowability. However, when the SOG layer is subject to a heat treatment for thermosetting, which is called “curing”, the SOG layer shrinks as the organic solvent evaporates.
The inventors of the present invention have confirmed that, when a SOG layer is used as an interlayer dielectric layer between wiring layers that are formed according to, for example, the 0.13 μm generation design rule, a shrinkage occurs in the SOG layer, and causes a compression force against the wiring layers in their thickness direction, which would likely deform metal wiring layers such as aluminum layers in particular. When wiring layers are deformed, the wiring reliability and migration resistivity may lower. In addition, deformations in wiring layers would occur particularly in wiring layers having patterns that are isolated from others.
It is an object of the present invention to provide methods for generating mask data, masks, recording media, and methods for manufacturing semiconductor devices, which are used for manufacturing semiconductor devices having an interlayer dielectric layer with an excellent embedding property for gaps between adjacent wiring layers even when they are formed in accordance with, for example, a sub 0.13 μm generation design rule.